1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for removing yarn residues on yarn supports, e.g. pirns, spools, bobbins, reels and the like, as well as an equipment for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem in the textile industry is that pertaining to the re-utilization of yarn supports, which are to be fully cleaned from yarn residues (or so called "reeling waste") left thereon after each running out of a spool, before they can be re-utilized for a further winding operation.
The already known reeling waste removal methods involve the utilization of a heat source, or of suitable cutting means. However these methods all show restrictions, owing to the materials of the yarn supports or to the types of yarns wound thereon. In particular, a heat source, e.g. a hot air blast at a given temperature, can be used only when synthetic yarns, wound on supports which cannot be damaged by such high temperatures, are involved. Similarly, the cutting of reeling waste by a mechanically acting blade, or possibly by a heated blade, necessarily requires the use of yarn supports made of hard materials, or at any rate having a surface which cannot be indented by a blade or other similar means.